(1)Solid Snake vs (2)GLaDOS vs (7)Kefka 2013
http://www.gamefaqscontests.com/gallery/albums/cb9/5256-03.jpg Results Round 3 Wednesday, September 4th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Picsmiths have been waiting for years for Kefka to get into the sprite round so we could go nuts with Laughing Kefka sprites all over the match pictures, so needless to say I think all the pictures had that sprite in there somewhere. I chose this pic to represent the match best though, because Laughing Kefka isn't the only contest all-star in this image. Lettuce Kefka, Potato GLaDOS, GLaDOS Core, Solid S***, Angel Kefka, and Codec Snake are all in this one. As for the match itself, a lot of people were worried Kefka would ride his momentum past Snake, but that fear ended very quickly and Kefka's performance was about what we'd expect of him with nothing weird going on. Just Solid Snake taking care of business with no doubts en route to his finals run. But it wouldn't be Kefka if he didn't have a memorable exit, so of course he and GLaDOS go and set the wire to wire record on their way out. Because why not? I could go into the updater and give a massive recount of the duel these two had, but it's become harder over the years to narrate literal ties in matches that don't matter. It was fun to watch and root for, but the battle for second place only really mattered for the Expert Challenge guys at this point of the contest. And by literal tie, once GLaDOS came back from Kefka's very small early lead, these two spent all day never being more than 40 or 50 votes apart, with most of the time actually being in a dead heat. Matches like this usually have the same character building the small lead before losing it, and for about half the poll Kefka was the one trying to build the lead here. But then the FF6 day vote (or lack thereof) took over and GLaDOS became the one building leads that she seemingly could not keep. She would end up finally breaking through come the evening and night votes, en route to a commanding lead of 120, but it wouldn't be Kefka if there wasn't one final comeback attempt falling short. Final Score: GLaDOS wins by 69 votes and the weirdo anime fanfic people rejoice. At this point, Kefka could do anything from beat Link or Draven to losing to Soap MacTavish and I would not be surprised. Dude is flat-out impossible to predict in these things. Zen's (Late) Analysis Hot on the heels of "Match That Makes No Fucking Sense" comes "Escape From Beneath the Planet of the Match That Makes No Fucking Sense," which is commonly accepted as the "Dark Knight" to the original's "Batman Begins." It was good to finally see Kefka get some laughing sprite pics, but because the rally juices were still flowing steadily nobody even got to see them as everyone just voted from the results page. As a result of the rallies, GLaDOS probably got a huge boost from people who just play PC games. Although shouldn't Kefka have gotten some kind of boost if Sephiroth did? Again, 2013. I still don't get how the fuck this happened. I incorrectly stated early on that GLaDOS had beaten Kefka handily, but that was my faulty memory and my (admittedly justifiable) impression that Kefka ain't shit. It's so ingrained in me that Kefka is a disappointment that I had a picture painted in my mind that this match wasn't close. But it was! Probably one of the most entertaining matches of this contest. Once again Kefka gives us an incredibly unpredictable, super fun match. Even if it's 100 years from now and we're knee-deep in Character Battle XV (at this rate we'd be lucky to hit XV) with a field oversaturated with Generation 62 Pokemon, I still want Kefka to get a spot in the bracket because he will always find a way to impress or massively disappoint. Both is good. At this point everyone had thrown out their brackets so we were just happy to get another good upset in there, although there was a dude so buttdevestated that Kefka lost that they account suicided. I'm not surprised, people get pretty emotional over this big head of lettuce. Category:2013 Contest Matches